staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie 07.15 Agrolinia 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Niezwykła siódemka - teleturniej 09.05 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.30 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 09.55 Bliskie spotkania z historią - Spotkanie 18 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kaczka paczka, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.40 We własnym domu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Fałszywy kadr: Wojna i pokój 12.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.05 Kraina Skrzydlatych Jeźdźców - wystawa sztuki polskiej z lat 1572 - 1764 w Baltimore - reportaż 13.30 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn - półfinał play-off 15.00 Motolotnią przez Bałtyk - reportaż 15.25 Wirtualna gra - teleturniej 15.55 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki Edyty Bartosiewicz - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Frasier (75) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Napoleon i Józefina (Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story) (2/6) - serial historyczny, USA 1987 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Byki z Durham (Bull Durham) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1988 21.55 Wojna w Kosowie 22.00 Flirty z figlami 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.10 Pechowy skok (Fall Time) - thriller, USA 1994 00.40 Klan (206,207,208) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.50 Jesienne liście (Autumn Leaves) - melodramat, USA 1956 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Przygoda z wojskiem 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn 08.00 Sandokan (2/26): Rejs - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Hazardziści - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1996 10.00 Yo Yo Ma i jego inspiracje muzyką Bacha: Sarabanda (stereo) 11.05 Ginące cywilizacje (11): Zapomniana forteca - Peloponescy Tsakones - film dokumentalny, Francja/Polska 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (73): Frank i Denise - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 13.05 Ballykissangel (19): Wiem, kiedy mnie nie chcą - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997 14.00 Magazyn Chopinowski 14.25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (131): Romans z żoną - telenowela, Polska 1998 16.00 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 17.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (5/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979 (emisja z teletekstem) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80 19.35 Dla dzieci: Truskawkowe studio 20.00 Kabaret Potem przedstawia: Dzikie Muzy - program artystyczny 21.20 Projekt X: Kajaki górskie - cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Pieskie popołudnie (Dog Day Afternoon) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1975 00.40 Doktor Fitz: Być kimś (Cracker 2: To Be a Somebody) (1/3) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt.1994 01.35 Studio sport: Rugby - mecz Polska - Litwa 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.15 Telewizja Katowice proponuje... 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.45 Spotkanie z tradycją - program Magdaleny Makaruk 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program Beaty Netz 13.30 Koniec wieku - program Jacka Grzelaka 13.45 Dance Club - program Andrzeja Sobka 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej 17.50 Kim jestem - zabawa literacka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Śląska gospoda - program Waldemara Patlewicza 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (159) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (116) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 11.00 Złoto dla odważnych (Rugged Gold) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Art Hindle, Graham Greene (91 min) 12.40 Baron ze śluzy (Le Baron de l'ecluse) - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1959, reż. Jean Delannoy, wyk. Jean Gabin, Micheline Presle, Blanchette Brunoy, Aimee Mortimer (90 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (9/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (8) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (51) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (45 min) 21.50 Dotyk śmierci (Exquisite Tenderness) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. James Remar, Malcolm McDowell, Isabel Glasser, Sean Haberle (96 min) 23.35 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.40 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (9/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.10 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą 01.10 Porachunki (Scoring) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Toby Philips, wyk. Doug Jeffrey, Michele Brin, Wendy Hamilton, Monique Parent (105 min) 03.05 Muzyka na BIS 04.05 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Magazyn NBA 10.30 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 11.15 Szalony świat (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.45 Babilon V (12) - serial SF, USA 12.45 Tajemnicze potworki (Mystery Monsters) - film dla dzieci, USA 1997, reż. Robert Talbot, wyk. Ashley Cafagna, Tim Redwine, Daniel Hartley, Michael Dennis (90 min) 14.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.15 Conan (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Jaki ojciec taki syn (Like Father Like Son) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Dudley Moore, Kirk Cameron, Sean Astin, Patrick O'Neal (115 min) 21.25 Buffy - Postrach Wampirów (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Godziny grozy (After Midnight) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Ken Wheat/Jim Wheat, wyk. Judie Aronson, Marg Helgenberger, Jillian McWhirter (100 min) 00.55 Inspektor Knight (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.45 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 02.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.35 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci, reż. Cruz Delgado, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross (7) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 1993, reż. Ron Olivier, wyk. Eugene Byrd, Simon Fenton, Rachel Blanchard 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (73) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (5) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcell 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (47) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 14.15 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 14.45 Sekrety Indii (Secrets of India. The Golden Temple) (2) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Gabor Rohonyi 15.15 Popeye (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (26) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 16.15 Komputerowy świat (Virtual reality) (7) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Beck (1) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. Amanda Redman, Caroline Loncq, David Hunt, David Helihy 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (46) - serial sensacyjny, reż. Andrew Mirisch, wyk. Ken McMillan, Ellen Tobie, Richard Cox, Nicholas Pryor 20.00 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) 21.45 Kabaret Paka 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sobotnie świątynie 23.25 Nieznajomi - kontrakt (Strangers) (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: W pogoni za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richard Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (201,202,203) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) 08.15 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Dla dzieci: Zaczarowany ołówek- film animowany 09.20 Rudy - film animowany dla dzieci 09.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Tajemniczy gość (powt.) 09.50 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie: 13.30 Kronika końca wieku - magazyn 14.00 Molly (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (28 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 15.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Sekrety skrzypiec (2) (powt.) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 SPORT Z SATELITY 18.15 Złotopolscy (65,66): Pozory, Miłość jest głupia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (1) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 Kabaret Potem: Robin Hood Czwarta Strzała 21.00 Psy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Janusz Gajos, Cezary Pazura (110 min) 22.45 Panorama 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Twoja gwiazda - Anita Lipnicka 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (65,66): Pozory, Miłość jest głupia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kabaret Potem: Robin Hood Czwarta Strzała (powt.) 02.55 Psy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Władysław Pasikowski (powt.) 04.40 Panorama (powt.) 05.05 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.10 Twoja gwiazda - Anita Lipnicka (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 06.00 SPORT Z SATELITY RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 07.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.35 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Dennis Rozrabiaka, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.25 My i inne zwierzęta - serial przyrodniczy 11.55 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Greta Garbo - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Bastion (The Stand) (3) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 14.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 14.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 16.15 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 17.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 17.55 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -00.10 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) 21.45 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 22.35 Dom 2 (House 2: The Second Story) - horror, USA 1987, reż. Ethan Wiley, wyk. Arye Gross, Royal Dano, John Ratzenberger, Lar Park Lincoln (84 min) 00.10 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 00.55 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.40 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) (powt.) 03.10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 03.50 Dom 2 (House 2: The Second Story) - horror, USA 1987, reż. Ethan Wiley, wyk. Arye Gross, Royal Dano, John Ratzenberger, Lar Park Lincoln (84 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (51) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (65) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (59) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (5) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (22) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (27) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 12.30 Micaela (125) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Rex - dziecinne lata (Rex - die fruchen Jahre) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 1997, reż. Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Raphael Ghobadloo, Christine Neubauer, Wolfgang Böck, Friedrich von Thun (90 min) 17.30 Magazyn 18.00 Kojak (66) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Niesamowite dzieciaki (Ninja Dragon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Joseph Merhi (powt.) 21.40 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.40 Glina Cracker (Soda Cracker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Fred Williamson, wyk. Fred Williamson, Maud Adams, Bo Svensen, Phyllis Hyman (91 min) 00.20 Bix - legenda jazzu (Bix) - film biograficzny, Włochy 1990, reż. Pupi Avati, wyk. Bryant Weeks, Emile Levisetti, Sally Groth, Mark Collver (108 min) 02.15 Disco Relax 03.15 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1987, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Jacek Chmielnik (108 min) 10.55 (K) Grunt to rodzinka 2 (A Very Brady Sequel) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Shelley Long, Gary Cole, Tim Matheson, Henriete Mantel (86 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.25 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.55 (K) Opowieść o drapieżnikach - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.55 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi (12 Angry Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Jack Lemmon, George C. Scott, Hume Cronyn, Tony Danza (112 min) 21.55 (K) Liga + - magazyn piłki nożnej 23.00 (K) Drżące ciało (Carne tremula) - komedia, Hiszpania/Francja 1997, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina (97 min) 00.40 (K) Ed - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bill Coutuire, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Jayne Brook (90 min) 02.15 (K) Swingers - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Jon Favreau, Vince Vaughn, Ron Livingston, Patrick Van Horn (92 min) 03.50 (K) Wtedy zjawił się Jones (Along Came Jones) - western, USA 1945, reż. Stuart Heisler, wyk. Gary Cooper, Loretta Young, William Demarest (86 min) 05.20 (K) Marząc o Patsy Cline (Doing Time for Patsy Cline) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1996, reż. Chris Kennedy, wyk. Richard Roxburgh, Miranda Otto, Matt Day (92 min) HBO 06.05 Kontakt. Podróż do serca wszechświata - film dokumentalny 06.30 African Express - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. D. Bruce McFarlane, wyk. Patrick Dollaghan, Karen Mayo Chandler (90 min) 08.05 Rodzinka z piekła rodem (Unstrung Heroes) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Diane Keaton, wyk. Andie MacDowell, Michael Richards (89 min) 09.35 101 dalmatyńczyków (101 Dalmatians) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeff Daniels (98 min) 11.20 Upał - komedia, Polska 1964, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski (90 min) 12.55 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie (National Lampoon's Senior Trip) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Matt Frewer, Valerie Mahaffey (87 min) 14.25 Portret damy (Portrait of a Lady) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1996, reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, William Hurt (138 min) 16.50 Partner niedoskonały (Mr. Wrong) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Ellen Degeneres, Bill Pullman (92 min) 18.25 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles (87 min) 20.00 Hokus pokus (Hocus Pocus) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Bette Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker (96 min) 21.40 Skandalista Larry Flynt (The People vs. Larry Flynt) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Edward Norton (124 min) 23.50 Podryw (Booty Call) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jeff Pollack, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Tommy Davidson (76 min) 01.10 Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson (Moscow on the Hudson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Robin Williams, Maria Conchita Alonso (112 min) 03.05 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 03.35 Striptiz (Striptease) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. Demi Moore, Ving Rhames (112 min) 05.30 Na planie filmu Con Air - Lot skazańców - reportaż Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Świat cyrku 13.20 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Sierżant York (Sergeant York) - dramat wojenny, USA 1941, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Gary Cooper, Walter Brennan, Joan Leslie, George Tobias (120 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Syn uwięzionej (Il figlio della sepolta viva) - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1974, reż. Andre Colbert, wyk. Fred Robsham, Eva Czemeyers, Gianni Cavina (90 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa: Lata Osiemdziesiąte 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Grzegorz Markowski 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix ATV 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Wielkie wakacje (Les grandes vacances) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Maurice Rish, Ferdy Mayne, Olivier de Funes (90 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Miliard w bilardzie (Un milliard dans un billard/'Allarme in cinque banche) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1965, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Günter Ungeheuer, Jean Seberg, Elisabeth Flickenschildt (91 min) 12.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Małżonkowie roku drugiego (Les maries l'an deux) - komedia kostiumowa, Francja 1971, reż. Jean-Paul Rappeneau, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Marlene Jobert, Laura Antonelli, Michael Auclair (100 min) 14.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Diabelskie sztuczki (Les diable et les dix commandements) - komedia, Francja 1962, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Alain Delon, Louis de Funes, Charles Aznavour, Lino Ventura (120 min) 16.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.40 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe E. Brown (119 min) 19.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.10 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 22.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 22.40 Dwoje we mnie (All of Me) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Lily Tomlin, Victoria Tennant, Madolyn Smith (83 min) 00.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 01.10 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie (Grand blond avec une chaussure noire) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Yves Robert, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean Rochefort, Mireille Darc, Bernard Blier (86 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.25 Nowatorska broń (2/12): Śmigłowiec bojowy Huey 06.55 Październikowy kraj (1/4): Missisipi 07.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (12) 08.40 Kroniki Popular science (27/60) 08.55 Współcześni samurajowie 09.15 Palestyna - gorzki smak pokoju 10.30 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (16/20): Seminole 11.00 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 11.55 Seks, kłamstwa i Jerzy Kosiński 13.00 Kroniki Popular science (28/60) 13.10 Samotna planeta (10/39): Jamajka 13.55 Historia linii lotniczych (1/13): Przed startem 14.45 Zapomniane profesje (10/13): Wypalanie węgla drzewnego, Drabina z topoli 15.15 Historia Włoch XX wieku (28/42): Intelektualiści wobec faszyzmu 15.55 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (4/6): Wielkie nadzieje 16.45 Na tropach przyrody: Życie w Lesotho 17.15 Przełom (1/2) 18.35 Ameryka z lotu ptaka 19.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.40 Wielkie bitwy historii (24/28): Paryż, rok 1871. Krwawy tydzień 20.35 Tańczmy rock and rolla (8/10) 21.35 Morze pełne życia (11/26): Najwspanialsze nurkowanie 22.05 Słudzy boga 23.00 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (3-ost.): Dzieci 23.55 Inna przyszłość (3/4): Nie ma już szaleńców 00.55 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.50 Kartka z kalendarza 09.00 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 Karino (1/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory (25 min) 14.00 Serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Osobliwości - program satyryczny 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 19.00 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - program L. Bartowskiej 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 21.45 Zbliżenia - program informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Dozwolone od lat 40-stu - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Studio Trójki 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Portrety - program publicystyczny 13.00 Filmy Festiwalu U siebie: Wilcze dzieci - film dokumentalny 13.30 Koncert Orkiestry PRiTV 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Bywalec - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Anita Lipnicka 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Zaczarowany świat 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 Rzepka - program dla dzieci 12.55 W krainie uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 14.10 Mój świat 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Impresje 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Magazyn reporterów 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.45 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Uzależnieni - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia 13.10 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.30 Rynek - czyli kto kogo 13.50 Sobota z Muzami 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Jestem - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Przysmak Babuni 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Szkoła na wesoło - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Muzea Austrii - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Studio sport: Mecz siatkówki Polska - Francja 18.30 Nad Dniestrem - film dokumentalny 19.00 W stronę gór - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Mój gość 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.50 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Taka gmina: Manowo 08.45 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.55 Opowieści bałtyckie 09.15 Na podniebnym etacie - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Między Odrą a Renem 12.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Program sportowy 14.15 Program familijny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program familijny 17.15 Strażnicy kultury 17.45 Program familijny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn globtrotera 19.10 Program familijny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Rozmowa z politykiem 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II TVP Regionalna 07.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze (16/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (17/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Blagusie (6/13) - serial animowany 08.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (65/78) - serial animowany 08.30 OTV 09.30 Ivanhoe (5/26) - serial animowany 10.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (45/123) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Świat ogrodów (9/27) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Rajd Pekin - Paryż (11/21) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (43/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Dynastia z Dirtwater (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 OTV 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (7/23) - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Nasz dom (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (8/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 OTV 22.00 Świat ogrodów (9/27) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Za królową i ojczyznę (For Queen and Country) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Martin Stellman, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dorian Healey, Amanda Redman, Sea Chapman (101 min) 00.15 Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia II 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Teleshop 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Studio sport 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Muzyczny weekend 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sobotnie świątynie 23.25 Nieznajomi - kontrakt - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: W pogoni za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richard Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Aktualności 02.05 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.10 Muzyczny weekend 02.40 Teleshop 02.45 Program na niedzielę 02.50 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Od soboty do soboty 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) 21.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sobotnie świątynie 23.25 Nieznajomi - kontrakt - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: W pogoni za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richard Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.10 Program na niedzielę 02.15 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) 21.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sobotnie świątynie 23.25 Nieznajomi - kontrakt - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: W pogoni za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richard Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Droga do wolności - film dokumentalny, USA 13.10 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 13.40 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.30 TV Shop 14.45 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 15.15 Wojenny autobus (War Bus) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/USA 1988, reż. Frank Valenti, wyk. John Vernon, Anthony Freeman, Bobby Rhodes, Branko Djuric (90 min) 17.50 To jest kino 19.10 Rozmowy z... 20.00 Zwariowany pułk lotniczy (Hollywood Air Force) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Bert Convy, wyk. Chris Lemmon, Lloyd Bridges, Vic Tayback, Graham Jarvis (89 min) 21.30 TV Shop 21.45 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 22.15 Uwięziona (Committed) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. William A. Levey, wyk. Jennifer O'Neill, Robert Foster, Ron Pallilo, Sydney Lassick (100 min) 00.10 TV Shop 00.25 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.25 Hipermarket WTK 10.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Ivanhoe - rycerz normański - film przygodowy, Włochy 1971, reż. Roberto Mauri, wyk. Krista Nell, Mark Damon, Nello Pazafini, Aldo Berti (95 min) 12.35 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Zabijamy to co kochamy - program ekologiczny 13.30 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - program medyczny 14.00 Na tropie, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Kaboom Kazoom - program sportowy 15.30 Holiday on Ice - rewia na lodzie 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Raport medyczny - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego - program popularnonaukowy 19.00 Niszczyciele eskortowe - film dokumentalny 19.30 Na tropie, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Wojenna rozgrywka (The Last Tattoo) - film sensacyjny, Nowa Zelandia 1994, reż. John Reid, wyk. Kerry Fox, Tony Goldwyn, Robert Loggia, Katie Wolf (109 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Być matką - poradnik 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Nie na żarty - magazyn 14.30 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn o Zielonej Górze 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Beck - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Morderstwo (A Murderous Affair) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Martin Davidson, wyk. Virginia Madsen, Chris Sarandon, Ned Eisenberg, Tom Mason (95 min) 21.45 Informacje TV-51 22.05 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sobotnie świątynie 23.25 Nieznajomi - kontrakt - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: W pogoni za tatuażem (Tattoo Chase) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Gold, wyk. Richard Ford, Michael Gregory, Jonathan Piennar (89 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 07.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - trening w klasie 125 ccm 08.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - trening w klasie 500 ccm 09.15 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - trening w klasie 250 ccm 10.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Tokio (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang (wydarzenia dnia) 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Barcelonie - półfinały 14.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Barcelonie - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 16.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Phillip Island - trening 17.30 (P) (na żywo) Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w La Coruna - mężczyźni 85 kg 19.15 Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Podnoszenie ciężarów: ME w La Coruna - mężczyźni 94 kg 22.00 (na żywo) Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Festiwal w Paryżu 00.00 Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Phillip Island - trening (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowe: MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - rozgrzewka 02.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Międzynarodowe zawody Powerman '99 (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (45) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 08.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Poza kontrolą (24) - magazyn (powt.) 09.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 10.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.00 TieBreak - magazyn tenisowy 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 26 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 14.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Motegi 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy B w Danii - mecz Niemcy - Kazachstan 17.30 Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - podsumowanie sezonu 18.00 World Soccer - magazyn (powt.) 18.25 Gillette World Sport Special 18.55 Futbol amerykański: Liga europejska - mecz Frankfurt Galaxy - Berlin Thunder 22.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 23.45 Kulturystyka: Puchar Niemiec '99 w Fuldzie 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) ARD 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Waldo - serial animowany 08.00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Molly - serial 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Kameleon - poradnik dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Elba - film dokumentalny 11.00 La freccia d'oro (Der goldene Pfeil) - baśń filmowa, Włochy 1961, reż. Antonio Margheriti, wyk. Tab Hunter, Rossana Podesta, Mario feliciani, Renato Baldini (84 min) 12.25 Hokej to gra - film animowany 12.30 Powietrzni taksówkarze - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski 13.35 Człowieku, nie denerwuj się (Mensch, ärgere dich nicht) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1972, reż. Peter Weck, wyk. Uschi Glas, Georg Thomalla, Chris Roberts, Christiane Hörbiger (84 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - kreskówki i seriale 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Poradnik ARD: samochód 17.30 Przegląd sportowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Lotto-Show 22.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.20 Słowo na niedzielę 22.25 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 23.15 Żyć i umrzeć w Los Angeles (To Live and Die in L.A.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. William L. Petersen, Willem Dafoe, John Pankow, Debra Feuer (121 min) 01.05 Wiadomości 01.15 Podróż do piekła (Voyage) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. John MacKenzie, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Eric Roberts, Karen Allen, Connie Nielsen (90 min) 02.40 Bosonoga contessa (The Barefoot Contessa) - film obyczajowy, USA 1954, reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Ava Gardner, Humphrey Bogart, Edmond O'Brien, Marius Goring (125 min) 04.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 05.00 Tylko w ARD 05.30 Brisant Pro 7 06.00 -12.15 Seriale animowane: 06.00 Między nami jaskiniowcami 06.25 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo 06.45 Bananaman 06.50 Road Rovers 07.15 Fantastyczna czwórka 07.40 Flash Gordon 08.05 Pomidory-zabójcy 08.30 Akademia policyjna 08.55 Slimer i pogromcy duchów 09.25 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 09.55 Z jak Zorro 10.20 Freakazoid! 10.40 Batman & Robin 11.05 Myszy u władzy 11.30 Dom do wynajęcia 11.45 Między nami jaskiniowcami 12.15 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.40 Krówka i kurczak - serial animowany 12.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.20 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.15 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.40 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.15 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 16.10 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.05 Przybysz - serial SF, USA 1997 18.05 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Max - magazyn 20.15 Naga broń 33 1/3: Ostateczna zniewaga (Naked Gun 33 1/3) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (79 min) 22.00 Incydent (Breakdown) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jonathan Mostow, wyk. Kurt Russell, J.T. Walsh, Kathleen Quinlan, M.C. Gainey (87 min) 23.55 TV total (powt.) 00.45 Bullyparade (powt.) 01.15 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 01.40 Lakier do włosów (Hairspray) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John Waters, wyk. Arvin Hodgepile Divine, Deborah Harry, Sonny Bono, Ruth Brown (83 min) 03.20 Lady Dracula - film fantastyczny, Niemcy 1975, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Evelyn Kraft, Brad Harris, Eddi Arent, Stephen Boyd (74 min) 04.40 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) RTL 05.40 -12.15 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 05.50 Noozles - serial animowany 06.15 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.45 Earthworm Jim - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.35 Mort & Phil - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1994 08.00 Lucky Luke - serial animowany, USA 1982/83 08.30 Brygada RR - serial animowany, USA 09.00 Disney Club - Goes Classic 09.05 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.15 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 09.40 Disney Club - Coole Sache 09.45 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991/92 10.15 Disney Club & Fab 5 10.20 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.30 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 11.00 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.20 Hey Arnold! - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.50 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 12.15 Boy Meets World - serial komediowy, USA 1995 12.40 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.05 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 14.55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 15.55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 17.45 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn 20.15 Domowa gorączka - show 22.00 Świat Verony - show komediowy 23.00 Sobotnia noc z RTL - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.55 7 dni, 7 głów (powt.) 00.50 Sobotnia noc z RTL 00.55 Ned i Stacey - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 01.25 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.20 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 02.50 Top of the Pops (powt.) 03.35 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 04.25 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) RTL 2 05.35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 06.00 -08.40 Seriale animowane 08.40 BRAVO TV (powt.) 10.55 Making of... (powt.) 11.20 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 12.25 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Juan Echanove, Simon Andreu (92 min) 14.25 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.30 Mistrzowski strzał (Kiss Shot) - komedia, USA 1989 (powt.) 18.15 Singles '99 - show 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Salt on Our Skin (Salz auf unserer Haut) - melodramat, Niem./Kan./Franc. 1992, reż. Andrew Birkin, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Vincent D'Onofrio, Petra Berndt, Anais Jeanneret (102 min) 22.25 Trujący bluszcz (Poison Ivy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Katt Shea Ruben, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Sara Gilbert, Cheryl Ladd, Tom Skerritt (90 min) 00.10 Dark & Deadly (Victim of Desire - Im Bann des Psychopathen) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Nick Celozzi, wyk. Kimberley Ashlyn Gere, Tom Reilly, Karen Hough, Alexa Wolkoff (78 min) 01.40 Midnight Heat (Eiskalte Umarmung) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1994, reż. Harvey Frost, wyk. Tim Matheson, Stephen Mendel, Mimi Craven, Kathrin Nicholson (92 min) 03.40 Blood Clan (Verhaßtes Blut) - dramat historyczny, Kanada 1991, reż. Charles Wilkinson, wyk. Michelle Little, Robert Wisden, Gordon Pinsent, Anne Mansfield (85 min) Sat 1 03.20 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 04.10 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 05.00 ran (powt.) 05.50 Vera w południe (powt.) 06.40 BLITZLICHT (powt.) 06.55 blitz (powt.) 07.20 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.45 -11.05 Seriale animowane: 07.45 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.10 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.35 Conan - łowca przygód - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.00 James Bond Jr. - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.25 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.50 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 10.15 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.40 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 12.05 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 13.05 Turek 182 (Turk 182) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Robert Urich, Kim Cattrall, Robert Culp (98 min) 15.00 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 (powt.) 16.00 W słońcu Kalifornii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - show 18.00 ran - I liga niemiecka 20.00 ran - sport w SAT1 20.15 Przygody Gala Asterixa (Asterix le Gaul) - film animowany, Francja 1967, reż. Rene Goscinny (65 min) 21.55 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 ran - futbol w Sat.1 00.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.00 Burzliwa noc (Stormy Nights) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Alberto Vidauri, wyk. Shannon tweed, Brett Baxter Clark, Tracy Spaulding (86 min) 02.35 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 03.40 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 (powt.) 04.30 ran (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Esquisses de France (4/10) - kurs języka francuskiego 07.30 Przedsiębiorczość (4/10) - cykl dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej Republiki 10.15 Szyling - magazyn gospodarczy 10.45 Raport - magazyn 11.30 30 lat temu: Meksyk 68 - reportaż 12.05 In concert: Ricchi e Poveri 12.15 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 13.15 Magazyn niemieckich przebojów - hity i nowości 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Brandenburczycy (2/7) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 Kobieta TV - magazyn 15.45 Grube interesy - reportaż 16.15 Badkonake Sefid (Der weiße Ballon) - film obyczajowy, Iran 1995, reż. Jafar Panahi, wyk. Aida Mohammadkhani, Mohsen Kalifi, Fereshteh Sadr Orfani (79 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy: w domu 18.00 Ucieczka z domu - reportaż 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów ZDF 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Hasło: Kino - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Świat Goethego: Ifigenia w Taurydzie Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe - przedstawienie teatralne, Akademietheater Wiedeń 1978, reż. Adolf Dresen 21.55 The Lost Composer - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1998 (53 min) 22.50 Voices (2) - program muzyczny 23.35 Bolevard Bio - talkshow 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 01.00 MA 2412 - jednoaktówka teatru tv, reż. Harald Sicheritz 01.25 Studio sport - aktualności 02.45 Hasło: Kino - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.20 Superdrumming (1) - koncert Super RTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.35 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial: TV Shop 08.15 Infomercial: Dominion 08.30 MUUH (powt.) 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.15 Dzień świąteczny (Jour de fete) - komedia, Francja 1993 (powt.) 10.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke 13.20 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 15.20 Kreskówki Disneya: Festiwal sportu (powt.) 16.10 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 16.40 Art Attack - magazyn 17.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany, USA 1986 17.30 Super, Metty! 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Bingo Bongo - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Adriano Celentano, Carole Boquet, Felice Adreasi, Enzo Robutti (100 min) 22.05 Parada filmów Walta Disneya: Monkeys, Go Home (Schmeißt die Affen raus) - komedia, USA 1967, reż. Andrew V McLaglen, wyk. Maurice Chevalier, Dean Jones, Yvette Mimieux, Bernard Woringer (95 min) 23.45 Ciotka Trude z Buxterhude (Tante Trude aus Buxterhude) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (85 min) 01.15 Infomercial: Best Direct 01.45 Program nocny VOX 06.25 Kucharski pojedynek (powt.) 06.55 Magazyn reklamowy 07.55 Bezchmurnie (powt.) 08.45 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 09.40 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.35 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 11.35 Pierścień z czarną kameą (Pardaillan) - film przygodowy, Francja 1996, reż. Edouard Niermans, wyk. Guillaume Canet, Jean-Luc Bideau, Francois Berleand (85 min) 13.15 Czarni wojownicy (I lancieri neri) - film historyczny, Włochy/Franc. 1961, reż. Giacomo Gentilomo, wyk. Mel Ferrer, Yvonne Furneaux, Jean Claudio, Leticia Roman (90 min) 15.05 Adventures in Time - Biggles (Biggles) - komedia SF, W. Bryt. 1985 (powt.) 16.45 Bezchmurnie: Floryda - magazyn podróżnika 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 18.45 W krainie delfinów (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Przygody w głębinach (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Captive (Captive - Ein kaltblütiger Plan) - thriller, Kanada 1998, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wy. Erika Eleniak, Michael Ironside, Catherine Colvey, Adrienne Ironside (85 min) 22.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn 00.00 The Voyeur - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Deborah Shames, wyk. Kim Dawson, Al Sapienza, Lenore Andriel, Sean Abbanato (80 min) 01.35 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.10 Koszmar w południe (Nightmare at Noon) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. George Kennedy, Bo Hopkins, Wings Hauser, Kimberly Ross (90 min) 04.00 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 04.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 05.40 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial 06.50 Herlufs - serial animowany 07.05 Santo Bugito - serial animowany 07.30 Tomcio Paluch - film animowany 07.35 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - show dla dzieci 09.00 Co słychać u zwierząt? - serial animowany 09.25 Lwi ząb - serial 09.55 TKKG - klub detektywów 10.40 Amanda i Betsy - serial 11.05 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Werner Fend: Na skraju dżunglii 11.55 Odkrywca z Fürstenzell - miniatura dla dzieci 12.00 Chart Attack - program muzyczny 12.30 Czarno-czerwono-kolorowy - magazyn 12.55 Przegląd prasy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 13.35 Pięcioro przyjaciół - serial dla dzieci 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talkshow 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talkshow 16.50 Chwileczkę! - nowości w ZDF 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - loteria charytatywna 17.55 Moje córki - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial 20.15 Sperling i zmarła z Wilna (Sperling und die Tote aus Vilnius) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Thorsten C. Fischer, wyk. Dieter Pfaff, Benno Fürmann, Petra Kleinert, Hans-Joachim Grubel (80 min) 21.40 Wiadomości 21.55 Studio sport - aktualności 23.15 Biały pies (The White Dog) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Kristy McNichol, Paul Winfield, Burl Ives, Jameson Parker (81 min) 00.40 Wiadomości 00.45 Pickup on South Street (Polizei greift ein) - film sensacyjny, USA 1953, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Richard Widmark, Jean Peters, Thelma Ritter, Murvyn Vye (77 min) 02.00 Galeria Pop ZDF: Marilyn Manson 03.00 Chart Attack (powt.) 03.30 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 04.00 Ukryta kamera (powt.) 04.30 Straßenfeger 05.00 TOP 7 (powt.) VIVA 06.00 In Luv - talkshow (randka z Vivą) 07.00 In Luv - talkshow (muzyczny relaks) 08.00 In Luv - talkshow 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości (sport i muzyka...) 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (Modern Talking) 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Dr. Bombay 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Scorpions) 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy Canal+ Żółty 10:50 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 11:15 Łapu Capu 11:20 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 11:50 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 13:55 Mały szpieg - film przygodowy, USA 1996 15:35 Najlepsi kumple - film akcji, USA 1996 17:05 Fantom - film przygodowy, USA 1996 18:45 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 19:30 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 20:00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 20:55 Wampir w Brooklynie - komedia, USA 1995 22:35 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 Manneken Pis - komediodramat, Belgia 1995 00:30 Mężczyzna z ikonami - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996 02:05 Zardoz - film s-f, USA 1974 03:50 Zakończenie programu Canal+ Niebieski 11:00 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 11:45 Aleja snajperów - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1996 13:25 Nie przysyłaj mi kwiatów - komedia, USA 1964 15:05 Zbrodniarz i panna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1963 16:30 Fantastyczny świat Irwina Allena - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 18:05 Zatoka Francuza - film kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania 1998 19:50 Deser: Bryza - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Wejście smoka - film sensacyjny, USA/Hongkong 1973 21:40 Draka w bronzie - film akcji, USA/Hongkong 1996 23:10 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 23:40 Piłka nożna: Liga polska 01:45 Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 03:20 Liga+ - magazyn piłki nożnej 04:25 Zakończenie programu